This invention relates to mounting a thermostatic expansion valve (TXV) in an air conditioning system. The TXV is generally the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,645 which is well suited to automotive air conditioning systems. Automotive systems are basically assembled in the vehicle and ease of assembly is an important factor. The valve shown in said patent required four threaded connections which require assembly time and extra material in the body for the threads.